


迁徙的鸟

by MorikoLaurant



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorikoLaurant/pseuds/MorikoLaurant
Summary: 春天就要到来，她与耶格尔医生悄悄约会
Relationships: Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	迁徙的鸟

**Author's Note:**

> 微博上的点梗文之一，卡露拉和格里沙的父母爱情故事

后门上传来三下轻轻的敲门声。她几乎不假思索地打开，门外所等候的正是她所期待之人。冲动。有一种无法抑制的冲动，仿佛月球被太阳吸引，天体提着她的嘴角向上扬，她任凭它们向上，便露出笑来。手中蜡烛的火光给来客冷色调的瞳孔里带上柔和的光。  
“嘘……大家已经睡了。”卡露拉悄声说，转过身去。格里沙·耶格尔跟着她进了门，穿过酒馆现在寂静无人的厨房，然后是长长的廊道，再然后是木梯。她稍稍回过身来，见格里沙上楼梯上得小心翼翼的，每一步都踮着脚，禁不住又笑起来，告诉他不用那么小心也没事，可说话仍用的是气声；他只以微笑为回应。她托着那团火光领着格里沙一步一步在黑暗的通道里向上，到二楼，到阁楼。蜡烛熄灭了，可天窗里透出一方冬日的夜空，在他们爬上梯子来到屋顶的过程中始终护佑着他们。钻出天窗便可以看见城市了。南面的天空有些云，让天空成了一片带灰的粉色。此刻已是深夜，连酒馆都已经打烊，西甘西纳落入温柔的沉眠。  
坐下以后她才有余裕好好从眼角偷偷打量一下耶格尔医生，悄悄看他鬓发下的耳，看他推推眼镜时手指文雅的动作。他似乎仍然因为一整天的工作而疲倦，但精神很好；他察觉到她的瞥视，微微别过头来。她赶紧收回视线，假装突然对远处钟楼的夜影突然起了浓厚的兴趣。眼角的余光里，格里沙宽容地笑了笑。  
“今天还好吗？”他问，摘下眼镜来擦拭。  
“嗯，虽然没什么客人。”她很快地回答，“不过作为重新开业的第一天，也还正常吧。”  
“我是说，”他犹豫了一下，说，“你身体感觉还好吗？”  
冲动。无法抑制的冲动。仿佛泉水流向河川，她放任心被傻乎乎的暖流浸润。可她还要故意露出一点好笑般的表情来  
“我猜到啦。您非得每天一见我就问一句吗？这是什么，做医生的职业病，回访观察？”  
“啊，不是……”  
他露出尴尬的笑，接着尴尬溶解，两人一起笑起来，一起看向夜中的西甘西纳。几乎没有还亮着的窗户了，远处高耸的城墙挡住视野，不够开阔，冬末的夜风仍然寒冷，可天空的颜色很可爱。钟楼的影子很可爱，屋顶上瓦缝间长出的杂草很可爱。冬天就要过去了，疫病也过去了，生命在这夜幕里缓缓呼吸着，因而万事万物都显得比平时可爱了百倍。  
“这一切都是您的功劳。”她禁不住脱口而出，“耶格尔医生，感谢您……真的谢谢您。没有您的话，我们不可能挺得过这场瘟疫……”  
“你也非得每天一见我就说这一句吗？”他开着玩笑回答她。接着他又开始一本正经地说些医生气的叮嘱，叫她多多洗手，别让老鼠跑进家里云云。这些话跟眼下的景色不太搭配。这是无论在哪里、无论当着谁都可以说的话；这不是她现在想听他说的话。她请到屋顶上与之一起眺望夜色的不是耶格尔医生，而是格里沙。  
“好啦好啦，我知道了。”她说，于是格里沙停止了他的卫生防病一百个小妙招讲座，就这样停下来不讲别的了。好几分钟，他们谁也不说话，只是规规矩矩地坐在屋顶上。卡露拉听见他轻轻的呼吸声，那是唯一的声音。

沉默扩大，夜风也显得更冷了。说起来，以前他们两个单独在一起时，都讲些什么呢？卡露拉回想着。好像大多数时候都是她在说话，说她的父母朋友，说酒馆里的客人，说镇上的人们。格里沙是个很好的听话人，总是听得很认真，对她说的很多事有着独到的见解，但他从来也不说自己的事。  
倒也可以理解。格里沙来到西甘西纳不过一年多，在那之前的记忆，据他自己说，全然想不起来了。  
真的一点都想不起来了吗？卡露拉总是禁不住想，每当她望进医生那双温文尔雅的眼睛。卡露拉在酒馆里招待客人，见过这样那样的人，她懂得透过人的表皮看他们隐藏在外表底下的东西。那双眼睛，那温和的灰色之中隐藏了某种哀愁，某种难言的心事，某种诅咒的阴影。正是这不见形体的东西将他们两个隔开，正如现在，尽管他们就肩并肩地坐着，望向同一个方向，她却总感觉他离她、离他们的城镇、离他们的世界始终很遥远。是因为他是医生吗？因为见过人的生死，因为生命从他的指间流淌而过，像试图捧住水，越是努力想抓紧就越快地流走，所以再无法无忧无虑了吗？  
“春天就要到了。”于是卡露拉说，“会抽芽，会开花，候鸟会回来，我们又要迎来春天的节日，在芳草地上里唱歌跳舞，我们会榨苹果汁，分给邻居和旅人……真奇怪，我现在好期待这些。当然以前也很期待，但没有哪一年像现在一样……”她的声音渐渐低了下去。格里沙似乎微微向这边偏了偏头，但她不敢去看他的眼睛，“我想这大概是因为……不久之前我差一点就死了。差点死了又活过来之后，才觉得活着真是好啊。”  
她说着，冒险抬起眼睛看了一眼格里沙。  
“医生，冬天就要过去了。”她又说。  
他们的视线交汇了。卡露拉凝视着格里沙，凝视着那张温文尔雅、仍然年轻英俊，却埋藏着深深哀愁的面容。你为何如此悲伤？是什么追逐着你，这奇特的哀愁，好似海洋漫上光裸的岩石……——可是，不用说出来，因为我并非在寻求答案……冬天就要过去了，而我们仍然活着。  
“冬天就要过去了，而我们还活着呢。”她说，现在两人离得那样近，她的声音近乎私语，像柳枝垂向一片灰色的湖面。那湖上有坚冰，可冬天总会过去的。  
“嗯，我知道，卡露拉……”格里沙说，他躲闪着卡露拉的视线。湖水似乎微微波动起来。他又开始躲闪了，总是这样，有时当他望着卡露拉微笑，眼中那层坚冰好似融化了，有时卡露拉可以确定那双眼中所映照的自己正在熠熠生辉；但每当她向他走去，他便别过头去，再次后退了。  
冲动。无法抑制的冲动。仿佛候鸟振翅迁徙，她顺从冲动指引自己吐出字句。  
“不，您不知道。”她有些鲁莽地、赌气般地说。她叹了口气，移开眼睛。  
“您难道觉得，除了您之外我还会邀请其他男人半夜一起爬到屋顶上聊天吗？”她低语，低着头，像是在对面前的瓦片说话，“您难道看不出来我喜欢您吗？”  
格里沙仿佛一下就局促了起来。  
“我——，我知道，卡露拉……”他又说了一遍，“真的，真的，我知道你的意思。你是个很好的女孩，一看见你就让我无比高兴，我只是……”  
卡露拉等着他渐渐平静下来。格里沙脖颈上蔓延上的红色褪去了。最后他又开口说话，这下声音平静很多了。  
“可能是医生的通病。越是行医，越感到生命的无常。是的，冬天过去了；但下一个冬天还会到来。我担心如果得到了太多的温暖，习惯了以后，当最终的酷寒到来时，我就没有勇气面对了……如果我说——只是假如——我几年后就会死去，你会如何作想？”他说，接着仿佛辩解一样匆匆加了几句，“毕竟生命这样无常，像我这样常常暴露在疫病中的人……”  
他没有说下去，因为卡露拉伸出手来，贴在了他左胸膛偏上的地方。  
她的手在寒风中仍然温暖，那温度丝丝缕缕地传来。接着，还不等他有什么反应，卡露拉就用另一只手抓住格里沙的手，把它按在她左胸上方的同样的部位。那里温暖，柔软，透过衣物，格里沙在书和医学图示上看过无数次烂熟于心的器官和皮肉组织，那微小的颤动有如蛋壳中幼鸟的鸣叫。  
砰。砰。砰。她心室收缩并泵出血液所带来的震动正一下一下地传导到他的手上。  
“感觉到了吗？”卡露拉低语到，她再次直视着格里沙说话，她的眼睛在这无星无月的夜里熠熠生辉，她这样年轻，这样漂亮，这样激情满溢地活着。她此刻正活着。  
“而你也正活着。”她说。  
她不再说什么，但突然愣了愣。那两汪灰色湖泊里的坚冰融化了，化作的水涌出来，顺着脸庞流下，一滴滴落在衣领上。当他说话时，声音颤抖着。他把手从卡露拉的心脏前移开。  
“这双本该救死扶伤的手害死过人，很多人……里面也有我爱的人……摧毁了他们的生活，在他们的生命陨落时只能无能为力地伸出去，却什么都抓不住……以后能不能抓住，我也不知道。我不知道，我不知道，未来会发生什么，我应该怎么做？有时我好像能看到一些东西，但那到底是不是我的幻想……”他几乎泣不成声了，这一刻温文尔雅的耶格尔医生仿佛变回了十岁，从十岁开始经受痛苦，那个时候却没能像这样大哭一场，似乎是连带着以后的一切一起堆积到今天了，“……世界太过残酷，生命太过虚幻……但即使这样，卡露拉，我仍然有资格去爱人吗？……我也还能去爱邻人，去爱老人小孩，去爱你吗？”  
卡露拉再次微笑起来，她的睫毛上也挂着星星点点的泪珠，但她笑得如同蜡烛的火光，将黑暗的夜晚晕出温柔的橙色光晕。她用两只手再度轻轻握住格里沙那只手，把它拿到自己面前，接着慢慢低头，轻轻地在那曾经犯下罪恶、如今只是散发着一股消毒水气味的指背上贴了贴自己的嘴唇。  
“我知道你可以，因为你已经爱我们爱得如此深切了。”她悄声说。  
一阵夜风吹起，拂过格里沙仍然带着泪的面庞，拂过卡露拉正微笑着的面庞。是错觉吗？它并不似先前那样寒冷了。  
“春天要到了。”她说。

End

当灰粉色的云朵又流过半个天空，相爱的情人互相依偎着，慢慢地又从那天窗的小口中消失了身影。  
当旧阁楼的木门吱呀一声再度关上，一切归于寂静。黑色长发黑色长衣的男人踩在瓦片密布的房顶上，没有发出任何声音。他只是盯着那小小的天窗看了又看，接着那身形便溶解在了夜里。

**Author's Note:**

> 纪录片《迁徙的鸟》主题曲To be by your side 歌词（选段）：
> 
> 飞越万水千山，掠过茫茫沧海  
> 穿过漆黑丛林里树影幢幢  
> 飞越那令人缄默的静寂的山谷  
> 去到你的身边  
> 飞过变幻的沙漠平原  
> 越过暴怒的峻岭崇山  
> 穿越狂风骤雨  
> 只为去到你身边  
> 这一里里，一年年  
> 一人心里的泪光点点  
> 亲爱的，要我如何解释  
> 我也无法流连  
> 在繁星交织的静夜里  
> 要穿过那森林的边界  
> 高耸的岩石边缘  
> 去到你的身边  
> 这一里里，一年年  
> 一人心里的泪光点点  
> 亲爱的，我无从解释  
> 也无法流连  
> 我只知道  
> 爱乘风归来  
> 今夜，我将守在你的身边  
> 然而明日我又要飞远


End file.
